The purpose of the 20th Annual Meeting of the American Society for Reproductive Immunology (ASRI) is to l) share research concerning important new developments in reproductive immunology, 2) promote intellectual exchange between basic scientists and clinicians in the various disciplines of reproductive immunology and 3) provide mentorship for new scientists interested in reproductive immunology. The meeting, which is open to all interested scientists, will be organized around six plenary sessions. Plenary Session I, entitled "New Concepts in Reproductive Immunology", will highlight recent discoveries that have changed the understanding of mechanisms allowing the fetal allograft to elude the maternal immune system.. Plenary Session II will focus on cellular immune function in the reproductive tract, Plenary Session III will be devoted to reproductive microbiology and virology and Plenary Session IV will focus on regulatory molecules involved in the dialogue between the immune and reproductive systems. Plenary Session V is entitled "Nutritional Immunology and Reproduction" and will consist of a series of cutting-edge presentations on an emerging idea that nutritional regulation of immune function can have an impact on reproductive biology. Plenary session VI, entitled "Clinical Management of Patients with High-Risk Pregnancies Due to Immunological Problems", addresses the ultimate goal of research in reproductive immunology to apply results to he clinical setting. Invited speakers for session VI are in the forefront of clinical science related to management of women patients with infertility associated with immunological causes. Funds from NIH are being requested for 1) financial support for 20 graduate students, postdoctoral scientists, residents and junior faculty who wish to attend the meeting and 2) expenses for 8 invited speakers. It is critical that trainees attend the 20th Annual Meeting of the ASRI to learn about the most recent work in reproductive immunology, meet people who are doing cutting-edge research in reproductive immunology, and to get critical appraisal and feedback regarding their scientific efforts from reading reproductive immunologists. Travel support for speakers is requested since, as a small society, the ASRI is dependent upon sponsoring agencies to provide support for invited speakers at the annual meeting.